This disclosure relates to container caps for dispensing disposable sheets.
Disposable sheet dispensers comprising a container with a stack or clip of pre-folded sheets within the container are commercially available. These containers generally have a rectangular geometry with a closed lower end and an open upper end. The open upper end can have a poly film bonded to the cardboard or the paperboard forming the sides and part of the open upper end. For example, a box of Kleenex® brand tissue has a poly film top that has an opening therethrough such that tissue can be dispensed through the opening.
However, there remains a need for different dispensing designs having a readily dispensible article therein, and more particularly, for design adaptable to a wide variety of container shapes and sizes.